


Stuck Wrap-Up Post

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [27]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Art, M/M, Playlist, Wrap-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist and art links for this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Wrap-Up Post

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, All! I know it's been a while since I posted this series, and I'd totally meant to get here earlier to do this wrap-up, but, well, life got away from me, so I figured better late than never. I hope you enjoy the playlist, and especially recommend checking out the art, done by the inimitable [Lex_of_Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_of_Gotham/pseuds/Lex_of_Gotham), a lovely person and fabulous artist!

Stuck Playlist:

Act 0: [Brian Eno – Ascent (An Ending) (Leama and Moor Mix)](https://youtu.be/iyXxwgUStY8)  
Act 1: [Lotion – Treat Me](https://youtu.be/cbfyaJizQ4U)  
Act 2: [Aphex Twin – Digeridoo](https://youtu.be/S5UBYOv1G9A)  
Act 3: [Morphine – So Many Ways](https://youtu.be/G3X2ODj4I7A)  
Act 4: [Jester – All Night Long](https://youtu.be/-pkV628iwj0)  
Act 5: [Loop Guru – Skin Heaven](https://youtu.be/3eGC5nm7428)  
Act 6: [Morphine – I'm Yours, You're Mine](https://youtu.be/o0wjoYYpPk0)  
Act 7: [Massive Attack – Dissolved Girl](https://youtu.be/GAiceRuLX1I)  
Act 8: [M83 – Run Into Flowers (Midnight Fuck Remix)](https://youtu.be/h6yo0fbpl9g)  
Act 9: [Voyage 2000 – Living on Video](https://youtu.be/wIDYNkVFe2E)  
Act 10: [Loop Guru – Promenade Sentimentale](https://youtu.be/iJNxgA_Mbjs)  
Act 11: [Boards of Canada – Sixtyniner](https://youtu.be/lMKhq8l_9mI)  
Act 11.5: [Adrian Belew – Never Enough](https://youtu.be/g5QdFRN2FNw)  
Intermission: [Boards of Canada – Opening the Mouth](https://youtu.be/4TR2IWLvzP4)  
Act 12: [A. Vanvranken – Rut](https://youtu.be/bKg2Tqhtdz8)  
Intermission 2: [Boards of Canada – Julie and Candy](https://youtu.be/R9QV9dDsV4I)  
Act 13: [Bow Wow Wow – I Want Candy](https://youtu.be/aMICD3aMZpw)  
Act 14: [Pixies – Here Comes Your Man](https://youtu.be/xsJUX2jCG_0)  
Act 15: [They Might Be Giants – Another First Kiss](https://youtu.be/2damCwA7CP0)  
Intermission 3: [Cocteau Twins – Carolyn's Fingers](https://youtu.be/Qh83z5vIP0w)  
Act 16: [swervedriver – You've Sealed My Fate](https://youtu.be/gZiPZInuXY8)  
Act 17: [Boards of Canada – Twoism](https://youtu.be/o09HWDqjpKQ)  
Act 18: [Portishead – All Mine](https://youtu.be/vozNQX6Ye1A)  
Intermission 4: [Múm – Green Grass of Tunnel](https://youtu.be/oHTFmJk7fH0)  
Act 19: [Orbital – Halcyon + On + On](https://youtu.be/bV-hSgL1R74)  
Act 20: [Morphine – Swing It Low](https://youtu.be/yklSZZBjbBs)  
Act 21: [The Velvet Underground – Ride Into the Sun (Instrumental)](https://youtu.be/CmB1eYOjgug)

You can find the excellent calendar art that [Lex_of_Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_of_Gotham/pseuds/Lex_of_Gotham) did for the series [here](http://lexofgotham.deviantart.com/gallery/56799420/Stuck-Calendar). Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who chose to take this journey with me, and to cheer me on along the way! Your kindness and attention is much appreciated. :D


End file.
